Ties that Bond
by Justicerocks
Summary: Gabriela and Matt are married and expecting a baby when they get custody of their two god-children. A\U story for Season 2 storyline. More details inside.
1. Ties that Bond

**Story explanation: **This is a A\U story for Season Two of Chicago Fire. Gabby and Matt have been married for a little over two years and are expecting their first baby (a boy) in November. This is the story of how they deal with having custody of their Godchildren Griffin and Ben Darden.

**A\N: **The idea for this story came when I watched "Defcon 1" and wondered what it would _really_ be like if Matt and Gabby were a couple and had custody of Griffin and Ben. Although the story is A\U it will include some storylines from the story, tweaked for the story or no but if there are any direct storyline spoilers I'll warn you.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **A\U for Season Two. Spoilers for "A Problem House"and "Prove It"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Ties That Bond**

It was nearing eleven o'clock when the sound of her phone woke Gabriela Dawson-Casey up. Breathing deeply she reached for her phone and prayed her husband wasn't injured or worse dead.

"Hey babe," The voice of her husband, Matthew Casey, calked her down immensely, "Sorry to wake you but its important."

Gabriela squeezed her eyes shut, "Please don't tell me someone died?"

"No, no nothing like that. You know Heather Darden's boys Griffin and Ben."

"Yeah."

"Well Heather was out drinking and she got into a accident; she's okay but her friend is in the ICU she's been charged with a DUI and the police took her into custody. She asked us to watch the boys for the night.

"Of course, of course, where are they?"

"I'm just on my way to pick them up from the babysitters," He explained, "We should be home in less then twenty minutes."

"Okay; are you going to tell them why they're staying with us?"

"I don't know;" Matt sighed heavily.

"I don't know either,"

"I'm here at the babysitter's now so I have to go."

"Okay, bye Matt, love you."

"Love you too," Matt pressed the 'end' button on his phone and stuffed it in his pocket before climbing out of his truck.

Thirty minutes later Matt walked through the front door of the house in front of eleven-year-old Griffin Darden and eight year old Benjamin Darden.

"Hi boys," Gabby greeted.

"Gabby," Ben smiled tiredly.

"Hey bud," She hugged the boy as best she could and kissed the top of his head. "You guys must be pretty tired eh?"

"Yeah," Ben nodded sleepily, "Matt woke us up."

"Well let's get you back to bed," Gabriela led him up the stairs and towards the 2nd bedroom. "Tomorrow's a school day so you need your sleep."

"You to bud go to bed," Matt told Griffin.

Griffin crossed his arms and huffed, "Where's Mom?"

"I told you buddy she's on a vacation."

The pre-teen narrowed his eyes and glared at his godfather. He was almost positive he was being lied to and that made him angry; he knew his younger brother wouldn't understand but he would; he was the one who helped his mother after his father died, if he could deal with that he could handle anything.

"Now come on its late, I'm going to show you to your room." Matt walked towards a room with a desk and a pullout couch and smiled when he saw the bed was already set up.

"Fine," Griffin sat on the bed, "If you talk to my Mom tell her she needs to come back!"

"I will," Matt turned off the light and left the room. Walking up the stairs he smiled, as he looked into the 2nd bedroom upstairs. Ben was tucked underneath the covers clutching his stuffed bear tightly as he listened to Gabby tell him s bedtime story.

"Uncle Matt," Griffin turned his head, "Come listen to the story."

"Sure bud," Matt walked into the room and sat down at the edge of the bed.

"Auntie Gabby, Uncle Matt," Ben yawned as his eyes began to close, "Stay with me tonight?" His head touched the pillow and he was asleep.

"Good night Ben," Gabriela gently kissed him on the cheek and stood up, "How's Griffin doing?" She whispered.

"Not to good," Came Matt's reply as he followed her out of the room after also kissing Ben goodnight.

"We'll hopefully tomorrow Heather will get out," Gabriela reached for her cell phone.

"Hey, hey what are you doing?" Matt placed his hand over hers, "You need your rest."

"I'm calling Antonio. He's on shift tonight and he might be able to give us some information."

"I'll call him," He kissed her on the lips as he removed the phone from her hand.

"Matt," Gabriela groaned, "You can't just kiss me like that at then stop."

Matt pressed his lips against hers, "I love you Gabby."

"We love you too."

It was then that for the first time that night Matt looked at his wife's pregnant abdomen. She was due in mid November and if the ultrasound pictures were correct then they were having a little boy.

Matt gently rolled up Gabby's shirt and caressed her abdomen, "I think he's sleeping."

"Yeah; I think he is to."

"You should be sleeping too."

"What about you? You have to be a work tomorrow and wait-?

"Boden let me take the night off. I have to go into work at nine tomorrow. They got someone to fill in for me but that means I'm going to have to work a few hours of his shift so I won't be home until midnight tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll take care of the boys."

"You're amazing," Matt kissed her, "Now get some sleep while I call Antonio."

"Matt you need to sleep too-" Gabriela tried to reason with him. "He's my brother let me call him."

Without saying a word Matt handed her over the phone.

The next morning Gabriela woke up at five thirty thanks to her unborn son moving around inside of her. She rubbed her abdomen to calm him down but this only seemed to increase his energy level.

Beside her, her husband was sleeping so she crept out of bed and down the hallway and down the stairs. Walking into the kitchen she poured herself a class of water and sat down quietly to drink it. She was very aware of the fact that Griffin was sound asleep in the next room.

"Are you going to go back to sleep for Mommy?" She whispered while rubbing her abdomen, her son kicked her in response, "I guess that's a no," She stood up and placed the now empty glass in the sink, "Well Mommy's tired so she's going to try to go back to bed." She walked back the way she came and wasn't surprised at all to see Matt sitting up in bed as she returned.

"Sorry," Gabriela apologized, "The baby woke me up," She explained as she climbed back into bed.

"I thought that had to be it," Matt kissed her cheek.

"Yeah he's getting more and more active every week," She snuggled close to her husband, "Feel," She took one of his hands and placed it over her abdomen.

"Yeah," Matt could feel his son do flips and summersaults, "Does he always do that?"

"No, only at the least convenient times," She sighed, "Like now, It's almost six o'clock so there's no point in my even trying to go back to bed."

"Why not?" Matt wondered.

"Because the boys have to be at school before nine and that means we need to leave here before eight thirty; they need to have breakfast, get changed and we need to make their lunches."

"I'm glad you know what to do," Matt kissed her shoulder, "I wouldn't have known any of that."

"You'll get it in no time." Gabriela assured him. "It's just I have a large family, I've been around kids all my life. I was babysitting when I was ten."

"And that is why our son is getting a great mother."

"And a great father," She added as she closed her eyes, "Maybe I'll sleep for a few minutes," She yawned reaching for the alarm clock and setting to go off in an hour at six thirty.

"Griffin!" Gabriela knocked on the pre-teen's door, "Time to get up for school."

Gabriela heard an inaudible and muffled sound, "Up to get Griffin!" She knocked again.

"Leave me alone! I'm not going!" He spoke louder.

"Oh yes you are," Gabby opened the door and flicked on the light, "Come on I made your favourite, chocolate chip pancakes.

Sitting up in bed Griffin perked up ever so slightly, "What time is it?" He asked.

"Seven thirty," Gabriela told the boy, "Now get dressed and come have some breakfast."

Gabriela closed the door to the room just in time to turn around and see Ben reach for something in the fridge and accidentally knock a beer glass out.

"Opps," He backed away and looked at Gabriela sheepishly, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Gabriela moved quickly and picked Ben up and put him on the counter, "Stay here alright I'm going to go and get a broom."

Ben nodded his head as Griffin slowly made his way out of the bedroom and rolled his eyes when he saw the glass on the floor, "Good one," He smirked.

"Shut up!"

"Hey, hey," Matt scolded as he walked into the room, "What happened? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah Ben just broke a beer glass," Griffin mocked.

"I don't like that tone," Matt warned.

"When's Mom coming back?" He demanded an answer.

"Soon," Matt responded trying to control his temper.

"How soon?"

"Hopefully tonight."

"How do you know?"

"G-" Matt was about to yell at the boy when Gabby stepped in. "Okay," She picked up Ben and placed him on the now cleaned up floor, "Why don't you go and change your clothes and Griff you can eat some pancakes; And Ben when you finish getting changed you can have some too."

"Yay!" Ben ran out of the kitchen and down the hall.

"So Griffin is there still a cafeteria at your school?"

"Yeah." Griffin answered in one word.

Gabriela placed a plate of pancakes and syrup on the table, "And can fifth graders buy their lunches?"

"Yeah," Griffin put a pancake on his plate, "Why? Are going to let me buy my lunch?"

"Yeah I was, I wonder if you're grown-up enough to handle it? If I give you twenty dollars can you keep it safe?"

Griffin swallowed and looked at Gabriela. His mother never let him buy his lunch let alone trust him with that kind of money. He didn't want Gabriela to know that though, he wanted to be treated like an adult.

"Yeah twenty dollars is nothing," He tried to make the words roll off his tongue.

"Okay but if you lose it I'm not sure you should be buying your lunch anymore. What do you think?"

"Maybe not," Griffin stuck the money into his pocket and continued eating.

"Okay boys," Matt finished pouring coffee into a travel mug, "You listen to Gabby and be good. I'll see you tomorrow after school."

Ben who had just walked back into the kitchen looked up at Matt, "You're leaving?"

"Yeah he has to go to work," Griffin scoffed.

"Cool! Can I go after school?"

"Maybe buddy," Matt ruffled his hair, "It's up to Auntie Gabby."

Gabriela gave her husband a look that said _'gee thanks'_

"Can we go Auntie Gabby? Please? Please?" The eight year old begged.

"We'll see alright bud; now go and eat your pancakes before they got to cold."

"Bye Matt," Ben hugged his godfather before sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Bye Griffin," Matt waved to the elven year old.

"Bye," Griffin curtly waved his hand.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So what do you think? Please review and let me know.


	2. Time Will tell

** A\N: **Thank you so much for all the reads, reviews, favourites and alerts for me and this story all of them really encourage me to keep writing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global or Harry Potter.

**Spoilers: **This chapter takes place during "Prove It" but in order for everything to fit in to my story I had to change it, however some parts of "Prove It" are still present in this chapter, as changed as they might be the general message is the same.

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Time will Tell**

Gabriela rang the doorbell at the front entrance of Lakeshore Elementary School at three thirty, and after she explained she was here to pick up Griffin and Ben the door unlocked and she reported to the main office.

As she walked into the school she walked past students packing up their bags at their lockers and talking about the days events.

"Auntie Gabby?"

Gabriela turned around to see her eleven-year-old niece standing at the landing of the stairs, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm uh- I'm picking up a friends kids," She quickly explained, "What are you doing out of class?"

"Oh Freddie and get to leave early so we can pick up Diego and Maria. Freddie's gets Diego and I get Maria and then we meet in the gym at our bus colour."

"Well, I don't want you to be late,"

"Bye Auntie Gabby." The eleven year old waved as she walked in the opposite direction.

"Bye Carla," Gabriela called over her shoulder as she approached the main office.

"Good Afternoon," A secretary greeted her, "How may I help you."

"I'm Gabriela Dawson-Casey I'm here to pick up Griffin and Ben Darden." She offered her driver's license for the sectary to see,

"Thank you," She paged the boys to the main office.

Ten minutes later Griffin walked into the office, his face red in anger, "You had to page us to the main office?"

"Yes. I did. It's the school's rules."

"Stupid rules," Griffin slumped his shoulders.

"Where's Ben?"

"How should I know? It's not like we're in the same class or something."

"Auntie Gabby!" Ben ran though the door and straight into Gabby's arms, "Can we go to the fire station?" He asked eagerly.

"No!" Griffin moaned, "I'd rather do homework!"

"We'll you can do homework we'll were there," Gabriela opened the main office door.

"Yay!" Ben cheered excitedly. He loved going to the firehouse.

"So how were your day boys?" Gabriela asked as she led them to her car, "Tell me about your teachers and friends."

"My teacher's an idiot, and the librarians evil," Griffin kicked the dirt.

"You think the librarians evil?"

"Yay, she yelled at my friend for talking." The eleven year old exclaimed.

"Well were you supposed to be listening?"

"We were telling his sister to be quiet. She was the one gossiping."

"Well Griffin next time maybe you should just keep quiet. I mean if you know this Liberian's strict maybe that's the best thing to do."

"Yeah whatever," Griffin climbed into the car.

"How was your day Ben?" Gabriela got into the driver's seat but looked over her shoulder to make sure both boys were buckled up.

"It was good," Ben smiled, "I got an A on my math test."

"Wow Ben that's great! Do you like Math?"

"No." Ben stated simply, "I just got an A."

"Well that's great Ben, I'm sure everyone at the firehouse will be very happy."

"I hope so," Ben looked out the window and watched the world go by; getting more and more excited as he started seeing more things he recognized. "There it is!" He shouted loudly as he saw the firehouse in the distance.

Griffin shoved his brother, "You yelled right in my ear you freak."

"Griffin-"

"I'm not going in," The pre-teen shook his head as Gabriela parked the car, "No way."

"Okay Griffin," Gabriela turned the car off, "Is it alright if Matt comes out here to talk to you?"

Griffin didn't respond.

"Okay I'll tell him to come out," Gabriela walked onto the sidewalk and took Ben's hand and walked up the driveway of the firehouse.

Griffin watched them go and he slumped further into the chair; he hated seeing Ben so happy without their mother. Seeing Matt walk out of the station he sighed heavily he didn't feel like talking.

"Hi Ben," Matt got into the back seat, "Why don't you want to come inside? Everybody wants to see you."

"Well I don't want to see them," He rolled his eyes, "When's Mom coming back?"

"Come on Griffin that's not very nice," Matt avoided his first question, "We all love you; you know that."

"No I don't. Look I just want to stay here okay?"

"Griffin-"

"If you loved me so much why didn't you save my father!" All the emotions he had been holding in came out, "You were there and you didn't save him!"

"Oh Griff," Matt tried to touch the boys shoulder but he flinched, "I wish I could have saved your father but nobody could he died as soon as the fire hit him."

"But why?"

"I don't; know bud; I ask myself the same question everyday."

Griffin blinked and looked up at Matt, "You do?"

"Of course I do; your father was one of my best friends."

"Is that why you're taking car of us while Mom's in prison?"

"Griffin-" Matt was stunned that the eleven year old knew what was going on.

"My friend told me at school. His father's a cop and he overheard his parents talking about it last night. All the kids in my grade know." He explained, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"It's complicated Griffin."

Griffin sighed, "That's what Freddie's parents tell him too."

"Freddie?" Matt asked. "That's your friends name?"

"Yeah, he's cool but his sister is annoying."

"His sister?"

"Yeah, Carla; their twins."

"What's there last name?"

"Dawson."

Matt laughed at the irony, "No way."

"No way what?"

"Your friends Freddie and Carla-"

"Carla's not my friend."

"Griffin you know better then to interrupt."

Griffin lowered his head.

"Freddie and Carla are Gabby's nephew and niece, there father Antonio's a detective."

"How do you know?" Griffin wondered.

"Here," Matt pulled out his phone and found a picture of the twins, "Are they Carla and Freddie?"

"Yeah," Griffin nodded his head in conformation, "So they're really Auntie Gabby's niece and nephew?"

"Yeah bud they are."

Griffin smiled widely, "So does that mean that in can see them anytime I want?"

"Wow- wow I didn't say that," Matt slowed the excited boy, "Your Mom should be home tonight anyways."

"Freddie says Mom's friend is in critical condition."

"Does Freddie always sneak out of bed to hear his parents conversations?" Matt wanted to know.

Griffin opened his mouth to respond and then closed it, "I'm not answering that."

Matt ruffled the young boy's hair, "I need to get back inside, do you want to come?"

"No thank you," Griffin shook his head,

"Alright, I'm sure Auntie Gabby and Ben won't be much longer," He said as he climbed out of the car.

* * *

Later that night after returning home from the firehouse Gabriela set Griffin and Ben up in the living room doing homework and she started to prepare dinner in the kitchen.

"S-C-H-O-O-L" Ben could be heard sounding out one of his spelling words as he completed a worksheet.

"S-C-H-"

"Ben," Griffin slammed down his pencil, "I'm trying to do my Math homework."

"I'm trying to spell," He argued back.

Gabriela popped her head out of the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe examining the boys, "What's wrong boys?"

"Ben's sounding out all of his spelling words out loud and I can't concrete," Griffin explained.

"And did you ask him nicely to stop?"

"No he just yelled at me!"

"Well he's annoying!"

"Okay!" She raised her voice, "Ben how about you work in the kitchen that way I can help you? Does that sound okay?"

"Okay," Ben collected his pencil, eraser and spelling booklet and followed Gabby into the he kitchen.

"Now what are your spelling words?" She asked him as she looked over his shoulder as he sat down at the table.

"Last, school, father, keep, tree, grade, reach raise, theme, scream, easy, batteries, fuel, machine, solve and evaluate," Benn read aloud his list of spelling words."

"Okay, when's your test?"

"Friday and I need to hand the booklet in by Wednesday."

"Okay so, what do you have to do?"

"Matching the words to the definition, crosswords, writing the words. But I haven't gotten past school because I can't spell it without looking."

"Spelling was never my favourite in school either," Gabriela sympathized with him as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Griffin shouted as he jumped up and ran to the door.

"Look before you answer it," Gabriela walked into the room Ben at her side.

"Its some guy," Griffin looked over his shoulder and informed his Godmother.

Gabriela walked to the door and peered out the window, "It's my brother," She opened it.

"Freddie and Carla's father?" Griffin asked.

"Yeah," Gabriela opened the door.

"Nice alarm system you have sis," He chuckled.

Gabriela smirked, "Boys go back and finish your homework."

"Can you help me after?" Ben looked up at her.

"Of course I can buddy," Gabriela told him.

"Okay," Ben walked back into the kitchen.

"Griffin go and do your math homework," Gabriela repeated.

"Freddie and Carla are in my class," Griffin informed Antonio.

"Really?" Gabriela looked surprised, "Aren't there five fifth grade classes?"

"Yeah," Antonio confirmed, "So they're in your class?" Antonio seemed a bit happier,

"How did you three discover that?"

"Uncle Matt told me when I told him Freddie was my friend and his father was a cop."

Antonio laughed, "That's one way."

"So Antonio," Gabriela changed the subject, "What are you doing here?"

Antonio looked at her, and by the facial expression she knew right away it wasn't going to be good new.

"Ben, Griffin go upstairs for a few minutes, wash up for dinner and lay out your pajamas Ben."

"Okay," Ben made his way up the stairs; Griffin reluctantly following.

"So," Gabriela lowered her voice, "What's wrong?"

"Heather Darden's friend Jen died, Heather's looking at Manslaughter charges now."

"Oh!" Gabriela brought her hand to her mouth and gasped.

"I don't know much yet but when I do I'll let you know."

"Yeah thanks, does Matt know?"

"Yeah I told him first, he's going to see if he can get off work early and go see Heather."

"Yeah that's probably a good idea," Gabby nodded her head.

"In the meantime though do you want me to stay?"

"No, no you go home," She waved, "See Jackie and the kids."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Gabriela reassured him, "Boys come say goodbye to Detective Dawson!" She called up the stairs.

Soon four pairs of legs came running down the stairs, "Bye Detective Dawson!" Freddie jumped the last two steps. "Say hi to Freddie for me."

"You bet;" Antonio nodded his head before turning his attention to Ben, "How old are you?"

"Eight."

"What grade are you in?"

"Three."

"Do you have someone named Diego in your class?"

"Uh-huh! He's really smart! I sit right beside him!"

"That's my son."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"Cool!" Ben smiled just as the oven timer went off, "Dinner!" He ran into the kitchen with Griffin.

"Better go," Antonio opened the door, "Little boys are always hungry."

"I know," Gabriela closed the door and turned to walk back into the kitchen where she got the casserole out of the oven and serve it to the boys who ate two servings each. After dinner they finished there homework, packed there bags for the next day and got into their pajamas. It was then that Gabriela received a text message from Matt telling her Heather has asked them to keep Ben and Griffin for fifteen months while she served her pleaded down sentence.

As she watched Ben come down the stairs to have a healthy snack before bed she texted Matt and asked if she should keep them up until he got home; that way they could tell both of them together. He texted back saying it was a good idea and Gabriela put her cell phone into her pocket as Griffin looked like he was about to ask her about it.

"Hey boys, Uncle Matt and I need to talk to you so you guys get to stay up until he gets home."

"Is it about Mom?" Griffin asked.

"Yeah buddy it is."

"Is Mom coming home?" Ben asked eagerly.

"Lets wait until Uncle Matt gets here," Gabriela avoided the question, "You boys can still have a snack even thought your not going to bed. But it as to be healthy."

"Can you make me a banana smoothie?" Ben wondered.

"I can sure try," Gabriela got out the smoothie maker, "Do you want one to Griffin?"

"No I think I'm going to have an apple.

"Okay, you can go into the living room and get the TV set up with a movie."

Griffin got an apple from the fridge and took a big bit out of it as he walked into the living room.

"Auntie Gabby can I help?" Ben wondered as he watched Gabriela get out the milk and yogurt.

"Sure you can why don't you get the frozen fruit out of the freezer."

"Okay," Ben opened up the freezer and searched for the frozen fruit and found it quickly. "Here it is," He closed the freezer drawer and stood up straight.

"Thank you," Gabriela took the package and opened it and proceeded to make the smoothies. After they were done she got two glasses, one for Ben and one for herself.

"One banana smoothie," She handed Ben the small glass.

Ben took a sip of the smoothie and smiled, "I love it."

"I'm glad; now lets see what movie your brother's picked out." She led him into the living room and quickly recognized the Harry Potter theme song playing from the TV.

"I haven't seen the first one in a long time," He told Gabriela, "So I decided to pick it."

"Yay Harry Potter, I just finished reading the first book," Ben informed Gabby.

"I know; that's why I picked it, they have all of them but you should read the books first."

"Okay boys; now remember when Uncle Matt comes the movie goes off and we have a talk alright?"

"Okay," Both boys agreed as they sat to enjoy the movie.

The movie was almost half over when Matt walked into the house, "Is that Harry Potter I hear?" He questioned.

"It is," Gabriela, confirmed his suspicion, "The boys love it."

"I see," Matt sat down on the couch next to Gabriela.

Matt wrapped his arm around Gabriela and for a second she forgot all about what they had to do, "Boys," She stopped the movie, "Remember what I said before we started watching it?"

"Can we borrow it?" Ben begged as he sat up off Gabriela's lap, "I promise we'll return it."

"Uh boys-" Matt was unsure where to begin. How could he tell two young boys there mother was in jail? How would they understand she was still a good person?

"It's about Mom right?" Griffin lowered his head, "Freddie was right, she is in jail."

"Jail!" Ben's face changed to terror and tears glistened in his eyes, "But that's where bad people go."

"Your Mom made a mistake boys and she's sorry for what she did; but that doesn't mean she doesn't love you."

"What did she do?" Griffin asked.

"She was drinking and driving and her friend Jen died," Matt told them honestly.

"But- but- but that is a bad thing," Ben stuttered, "So she is bad?" In his mind the two things seemed t go hand in hand; he wasn't yet developmentally read to really read between the lines yet; that would come though.

"No, no Ben everyone makes mistakes," Gabriela soothed him.

"What's going to happen to us?" He sobbed into Gabriela's shirt.

"You and Griffin are going to stay with Uncle Matt and I for a little while."

"How long?" Griffin asked suspiciously.

"Fifteen months."

"I want Mom!" Ben sobbed. "I want to see her!"

"I know sweetie," Gabriela rubbed his back in some attempt to provide comfort, "I'll tell you what lets get you upstairs and I'll read you a bedtime story okay?"

"O-okay," Ben held onto her tightly as they walked towards the stairs.

"So Griffin," Matt turned to the older boy, "Do you have any questions?"

"I'm mad," He vocalized, "How could Mom do that? We learn in school its bad, she's an adult."

Matt was expecting more sophisticated answers from the eleven year old; so luckily he had prepared himself with answers, "Your teachers are right Griffin; drinking and driving is very dangerous but your Mom was feeling really sad because it was the anniversary of your father's death."

"So that makes it okay?" He stood in a fit of rage, "I don't want to talk anymore I'm going to bed!" He announced.

Matt ran a hand over his face; this wasn't going to be an easy fifteen months.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So, what did you think? Please review and let me know.


	3. Adjustment Period

**A\N: **Here it is the third chapter in this story. I apolgize for the wait, its been a busy few weeks; but I hope you'll find it was worth the wait. I re-watched the parts of the episodes with Griffin and Ben from this season and I tried to take a guess at how they'd react to different situations, things and events as well as how old they are and where they might be on the child development scale. I hope you find both characters and all the other characters believable.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global or the book Number the Stars which was written by Lois Lowry.

**Spoilers: **Events taken and slightly changed from the episode "Defcon 1"

**Warnings: **A derogatory word is used.

* * *

**Adjustment Period**

Lakeshore Elementary school was a three-story stone building built in the 1960's. It went from Junior Kindergarten to Grade Eight and had almost two thousand students and sixty teachers.

"Aunt Gabby," Griffin climbed out of his godmother's car, "Do you have to walk us in?" He swung his backpack over his shoulder and put his hat on backwards underneath his hoodie.

"No I just need to go to the main office to change a few forums. You can walk ahead of me if you want." Gabriela said well aware of pre-teens and teenagers being embarrassed by their parents and guardians.

"Thanks,' Griffin began walking towards the front doors of the school.

"Don't worry Auntie Gabby I'll still walk with you," Ben took her hand.

"Well thank you Ben how sweet of you." Gabriela patted the eight year olds hand as the two proceeded into the hallway where students were putting their backpacks away before going onto the playground to play.

"My classroom's down there," Ben pointed down a hallway just past the main office.

"Okay, well have a good day and I'll see you after school," Gabriela hugged the eight year old and then stepped back and watched him walk down the hallway.

When Ben was out of sight she turned and walked the few steps back towards the main office and entered it.

"My names Gabriela Dawson-Casey. I'm Griffin and Ben Darden's God-mother, I called yesterday about my husband and I having temporary custody of them."

"Right," The secretary nodded her head, "I'm going to need to see ID though before I let you access their files."

"Of course," Gabriela took her driver's license out of her wallet and handed it to the secretary who looked at the card and then at her before handing it back.

"I'll be just a second," She excused herself and walked into another room and returned moments later with two sealed files. "Would you like to read them or just change their address and emergency contact information?"

"Just the basic information; also I'm wondering if I could get them on a bus."

"You'll have to call the bus company to arrange that. Would you like me to get you their information?"

"Yes, that would be great."

"It'll just take a minute to look up," The secretary explained as the bell rang signaling the start of the school day.

"Yeah sure," Gabriela sat down in one of the chairs, "This place brings back so many memories," She reminisced.

"You went to school here?" The secretary scribbled down some information on a sticky note.

"Yeah I did, it's been pretty surreal coming here again. I haven't been in here in years."

"It must be," The secretary put the sticky note and the two forums along with a clipboard on the desk,

"Thank you," Gabby stood up and collected the papers and clipboard, she put the sticky note in her purse and began filling out the new forums for the two boys. Each forum had four pages and it took her longer then she expected to fill each one out. It was almost ten o'clock when she had just finished both forums.

Just as she was standing up she saw a man in a suit walk into the office, a frown plastered on his face.

"Sally I need you to call Freddie Dawson's parents and tell them he's been in a fight, also do we have the number of Griffin Darden's guardians?"

_Griffin's been in a fight? _Gabriela's mind raced. The Griffin she knew wouldn't get into a fight; but then she figured a lot had happened to the pre-teen in a year, especially in the past week.

"I'm Griffin's god-mother and guardian," She stepped forward, "What happened?"

The man turned around and faced her, "Your Griffin's god-mother?" He obviously didn't believe the coincidence of the situation.

"Yeah I was just filling out Griffin and Ben's new contact forums," She explained.

"Come this way," He led her into an office whose nameplate said 'principal' on it.

"I'm Alexander Kassab; the principal." He introduced himself.

"Gabby Dawson-Casey; my husband and I had guardianship of Griffin and his brother Ben." She shook his hand,

"Its nice to meet you, please have a seat."

"Thank you," Gabby sat down on the couch.

"Now Mrs. Casey, I don't mean for this to come as a shock to you but Griffin's been in another fight."

"Another fight?"

"Yes, ever since his father passed away he's become more and more aggressive. A few months ago he was suspended for three days for slamming another boy against ground on the playground."

Gabby's mind raced with so many questions that she wanted answers to; "Fighting isn't like Griffin, you have to understand the last year has been hard on him. He's lost his father and now his mother is in jail. My husband and I are trying to provide a stable loving environment for him and Ben but it's going to take some time."

"Yes I know that and I have to say I hope this child care arrangement does work out."

"We do too; now can I ask why Griffin got into a fight?"

"He was defending a friend who got called a rather offensive name. He jumped to his friend's defense instantly and gave the other student a black eye and fat lip. The teachers got to him before he could get seriously hurt.

Gabriela wasn't sure if she was disappointed or proud of Griffin. Sure he got into a fight but he inly got into it because his friend was called a bad name. Then she remembered he mentioned Freddie's name? Was he the one who got called the name? Was he the one who started it?

"Well either way I'm going to have a talk with Griffin when he gets home from school."

Mr. Kassab nodded his head; "He has detention after school tomorrow so he'll need to be picked up at 4:00."

"That's fine," Matt could make a stop at the school to pick Griffin up before taking the boys to see their mother.

"Well then I think that's all Mrs. Dawson," Mr. Kassab stood up and opened the door for her, "Thank you for speaking with me today."

"You're welcome," Gabby nodded her head as she walked back out into the hallway and saw Griffin sitting in a chair with his arms crossed.

"Griffin," She touched his shoulder, "We're going to talk about what you did when you get home.

"What I did?" Griffin exploded, "Aunt Gabby some jerk called Freddie a spic! He deserved to get punched!"

Gabriela was still trying to process what Griffin had just told her when Freddie came down the hallway with both of his parents. Neither one looked very happy but Freddie looked worse off. He had tears in his eyes and looked generally frighten.

"See!" Griffin huffed, "He'll tell you!"

"Griffin!" Gabby silenced him, "That's enough."

He grumbled and sunk further in the chair.

"Did you just meet with the principal?" Jackie asked her sister in-law.

"Yeah but he didn't tell me who Griffin was protecting. Are you two meeting with the principal?"

"Yeah, I'd like to know who this kid is," Antonio clenched his fists. "Do you know where Freddie was? In the guidance office crying."

"Dad!" Freddie clung onto Jackie.

"It's okay," Griffin spoke, "I don't care. I'm scared about going to see my mother."

"Oh yeah you told me about that," Freddie sat down beside him, "It's tomorrow right?"

"Yeah after detention; and if he's there I'm going to-"

"You will ignore him; I don't want to see you getting into anymore fights, if somebody says something to you, you tell a teacher or just walk away."

"Your Aunts right boys," Jackie repeated, "You don't want to get suspended."

"No school?" Freddie cheered up, "I could live with that."

Antonio glared at his oldest son.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dawson," Principal Kassab walked into the hallway, "Come on in and we can talk."

Gabriela waved to both Antonio and Jackie before telling Griffin she'd see him at home later and then walked down the hallway.

After her check-up appointment with her OBGYN she did a few errands and then called the bus company for information on getting the boys on a bus route. She found that that the 'red' bus route already picked up a group of children from Lakeshore Elementary just two blocks from the house. They said there was room on the bus for two more and Gabriela went down to the main office to fill out all of the necessary paperwork.

She was told that they could start riding the bus the following morning and that the pick-up time was eight thirty AM and the drop-off time was four o'clock PM.

After picking up the boys from school and bringing them back home she was officially worn-out. She set up the boys with a snack and their homework and sat down on the couch.

While Ben was doing his homework Griffin got out his Novel Study book and a note he was supposed to give to his parents\guardians to go along with it. Since the book covered topics pertaining to the Second World War the Illinois Board of Education had made it mandatory a note be sent home before students in the fifth grade-started reading the book.

"Aunt Gabby," He carried the book and note to her, "You have to read and sign this note."

Gabriela took the note and read it, "Can I see the book?"

Griffin handed over the fairly new copy of the book _"Number the Stars" _

Gabby read the back cover of the book and preceded to flip through the pages of it, "Are you going to be learning about the Second World War this year?"

"My teacher said as we get further along in the book we'll be looking at themes and connecting them to current events and what happened then."

"Did your teacher tell you what the Second World War was about?"

"We read the first chapter in class today and answered a few questions."

"You know it says here that you don't have to read the book," She read another part of the note.

"I like reading," Griffin explained, "I think I'll like the book."

"We'll I don't have a problem with it," Gabriela stood up with the note to get a pen to sign it with, "I think its good you're learning about the Second World War in school."

Griffin took the now signed note and placed it back in his agenda before pulling out his science homework to complete.

"Oh boys before I forget again starting tomorrow you're going to be taking the red bus to and from school. It picks you up at 8:30 in the morning just down the street and drops you off at 4:00 in the same place.

"The red bus?" Griffin complained, "Aunt Gabby I'll ride any other bus!"

Gabriela scrunched up her face, "Why? What's wrong with the red bus?"

"This weird girl in my class goes on that bus. She's always laughing and looking at her phone like it's so important. Aunt Gabby she thinks it's worth getting detention for; I mean it's not like a football or skateboard."

Gabriela couldn't believe that an eleven year old had a cell phone but the worst part was that it didn't surprise her. Kids these days were growing up way to fast.

"Well Griffin if you don't want to you don't have to sit beside her."

"You don't understand Aunt Gabby; she's Carla's friend and she thinks we're friends. Don't ask me why? Freddie and I both think she's nuts!"

"Now Griffin that's not very nice I'm sure she's a nice girl."

"Aunt Gabby haven't you heard anything I've said? I can't go on that bus she'll sit beside me and then…"

"Griffin in a few years you won't have this problem."

"Uh-uh, I don't care what people say no way I'm I going to like girls. Girls are gross and they talk weird and they smell and…"

"Griffin and Melanie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G-" Ben sang.

"Ben shut up!" Griffin flicked a pencil at him.

"Okay boys that's enough," Gabriela stopped the argument, "Now sort this out on your own I'm going to go and make dinner."

"She's your girlfriend," Ben taunted.

"She is not! I hate girls!"

"Boys," Gabriela stepped back into the room. "I thought I asked you to work it out."

"I'm trying to! I asked him to stop but he's not listening." Griffin said through gritted teeth.

"Ben," Gabriela turned to the eight year old, "Ben is this true?"

"Maybe," Ben mumbled, "But he didn't say please."

"Fine Ben, will you please stop?"

"No." Ben smirked.

"Ben I don't like that very much, I don't think that's fair. Would you like it if Griffin lied to you?"

"He does it all the time."

"And do you like it?"

"No," He admitted.

"Then why would you do it to him?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry, I'll stop," He went back to his math homework, which consisted of learning place values.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N 1: **The derogatory name Freddie was called 'spic' is a really nasty name for someone of Spanish heritage or from Spain or Latin America.

**A\N 2: **Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of the chapter.


	4. Juggling Act

**A\N: **Sorry for the long wait for an update life has been super busy for me lately. Anyways I hope everyone likes this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global, Spiderman Disney or Universal

**Spoilers: **Some parts of this chapter were inspired by episode four in season two "A Nuisance Call"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Juggling Act**

It had been a little over two weeks that Griffin and Ben had been living with Matt and Gabby and they had come into a routine.

It was a Friday afternoon and Matt had a three-day weekend. He and Gabriela had spent the day moving all of Ben's things into Griffin's room and set up their new bunk bed that they have got as well as some new furniture and two beanbag chairs and a desk.

Matt had enlisted Severide, Cruz and Ottis to help him set up the boy's room while Gabriela, Shay and her sister in-law Jackie had worked on the nursery.

The nursery had been painted a light blue colour and Gabriela had picked out matching oak crib, changing table and dresser. While Jackie and Shay had set up the furniture Gabby had filled the drawers and closet with outfits and clothes. The baby would be good on clothes until he was a toddler thanks to clothes Gabby and Matt had bought, gifts and hand-me-downs from Herman's boys and Gabriela's nephew Diego.

"Aunt Gabby, Uncle Matt!" Griffin opened the door and called out. "We're home." He began taking off his shoes while Ben slumped onto the wall.

"Hey buds," Matt walked around the corner, "Ready to see your new room!"

"Yay!" Griffin grinned from ear-to-ear, "I've been telling my friends about it all week!"

"While I'm sure you're going to love it." Matt patted his shoulder and then noticed that Ben looked under the weather.

"Hey little man," He left Griffin and walked to the younger boy and knelt down to his level, "What's the matter?"

"Uncle Matt," He whined, "You're going to hate me."

"Wh-What?" Matt almost didn't have time to sensor his words, "Ben nothing you could ever do could make me hate you. Nothing."

"I got a bad mark on my test," He lowered his head and sunk lower on the floor.

"Oh," That wasn't what he was expecting.

"Hi boys," Gabriela came down the stairs, "Ben…." She immediately saw the young boys frown, "What happened?"

"He got a bad mark on a test," Matt informed his wife.

"On your spelling test?' Gabriela questioned as she walked down the rest of the stairs and placed her hands on Ben's shoulders.

Ben nodded his head and he opened up his bag and handed Gabriela his agenda with a note inside of it, "My teacher want's to meet with you. To talk about my school work."

"Oh," Gabriela read the note and then passed it to Matt, "I thought you were doing okay in your other subjects."

Ben walked further into the house but Griffin stayed back; once he was sure his younger brother was out of earshot he turned to Gabby and Matt and said "Mom used to get really upset when we got bad marks on tests and assignments."

"I think we need to have a talk with Heather just the three of us," Gabriela whispered after Griffin left the room.

"I'll go see her next week," Matt responded.

"Matt I'm their guardian too. I want to talk to her as well."

"Gabby I already told you I don't feel comfortable with you being in there. It can get dangerous and I may be overreacting but," He wrapped his arms around her and placed the palms of his hands over her abdomen, "You're carrying our baby and I'm allowed to be a little worried about both of you," He kissed her cheek.

"Yes, you are overreacting," She placed her hands over his, "But that just tells me you're going to be a fantastic father."

Griffin ran into the room and skidded to a halt beside them; thus preventing any further discussion on the subject.

"Can we go to the park?" Griffin wondered, "I'm trying to teach Ben how to do the monkey bars like me."

"Well if Ben wants to go too them of course we can go," Gabriela responded. "I know the perfect park as well its right by the water I think you and Ben will love it."

"I'm all ready to go!" Ben came running wearing a Chicago Blackhawks jacket and the jeans he'd been wearing before.

"Okay Griff go and get a jacket and we can go," Gabriela told the twelve year old.

"A jacket?" Griffin complained, "Aunt Gabby; I don't wear jackets.

"No jacket no park. Its that simple." Gabriela stood her ground.

Griffin mumbled a quick response before turning around and stomping off towards the bedroom.

Matt couldn't help but stare at Ben's Chicago Blackhawks jacket; he remembered the night that Andy had gotten that jacket which had been originally for Griffin but the older boy had obviously grown out of it as boys do.

"Uncle Matt," Ben stood toe-to-toe with him and stared up, "Are you okay?"

Matt scooped Ben up into his arms, "Yeah I'm alright," He settled the eight year old on his hip, "I was just thinking of how much you and your brother remind me of your father."

At that Ben grinned from ear-to-ear, "Mommy says I'm a goof like Dad!" He proudly stated.

Gabriela chuckled, "Oh well in that case remind me to always make sure that I have sugar in my coffee and not salt."

Griffin returned wearing a green jacket and immediately joined in on the converstation "But Aunt Gabby we learned in health class you can't have coffee when you're pregnant. It's bad for the baby."

"Yeah that's right;" Gabby confirmed, "We were just joking around though. What else are you learning in health class?" She became curious of the sixth graders classes.

"Uh next week we start learning about hormones and how they'll start affecting us. We even have to learn about all the things that happen to girls." He made a chocking face.

"What happens to girls?" Ben's endless curiously wondered.

"You'll learn when you're older like Griffin," Gabby told him as she opened the front door.

"Yeah and Aunt Gabby I don't know how you do it. We got out booklets today in class and I flipped through some of it."

"Griffin-" Matt sent the older boy a warning glance as they loaded into Gabriela's car.

"Right," Griffin got the message as he searched his brain for a different topic, "So Aunt Gabby what park are we going to?" He wondered.

"A park my parents used to take Antonio and I to all the time. I think you'll like it; it's near the lake and a beach."

"Cool," Ben grinned, "I like the beach. Can we go out for dinner too?"

"I think that's a possibility," Gabriela answered.

"Alright!" Ben cheered.

It took them almost fifteen minutes to get to the park; Gabriela was right it was almost directly on the beach; only a walkway separated the two. The park was medium sized and Griffin and Ben took off immediately to go and play. Watching them closely Gabby and Matt took a seat on a nearby picnic bench.

"So," Matt took Gabby's hands, "Since the babies due in less then two months now do you think we should start talking about possible names."

Gabriela sighed and put a loose piece of hair behind her ear; the idea of trying to choose a name for their baby scared her more then she'd like to admit.

"Honey we've put it off long enough I think its time we talk about it," He continued to pressure as Griffin climbed up the monkey bars.

"Matt!" She removed her hands, "Matt this is a really important decision it's not just something we can decide on a park bench!"

"Hang on," Matt looked over her shoulder and saw Griffin attempting to do a flip off the monkey bars, "Griffin!" He called and stood up, "What do you think you're doing?" He walked onto the sanded playground.

"A flip."

"I don't think so," Matt motioned for him to get down, "We never said you could do that; it's dangerous and you could get hurt. Now get down from there."

Griffin didn't let go of the monkey bars, "Uncle Matt!" complained, "All my friends can do a flip!"

"And if all your friends jumped off a cliff would you?" He crossed his arms over his chest; a clear sign that Griffin was testing his patience.

"Why would anyone jump off a cliff?" Griffin wanted to know.

"Griffin, just get off the monkey bars."

Griffin mumbled miserably but still did not move.

"Now."

Griffin jumped down and walked away.

Matt sighed deeply as he watched Griffin jump onto a swing and start pumping. Finally satisfied that the boy wasn't going to go back to the monkey bars anytime soon he turned around and headed back to the picnic table. On his way he thought about Griffin before his father had died and how he hand changed. Before Andy's death he had never been as defiant as he'd been in the last two weeks. In fact Matt had never seen him talk about before; sure he had his moments, all kids do; but when his father was alive Griffin was an all around happy, great kid. Matt was positive though that Andy's death had changed that; it had changed everything. Matt would never forget Griffin's determination not to cry at his father's funeral and the way he had to grow up fast to help Heather around the house and look after Ben. Now with his mother in jail and him living in a new home with new rules Matt wondered if Griffin was trying to adjust to it all and if aggression was just his way of handling it.

"Matt;" Gabriela placed her hands on top of his thus successfully pulling him away from his inner thoughts, "We're doing everything we can for them; but it might be better if you eased off Griffin for awhile; when you pick fights with eleven year olds its hard to win."

Matt stared at her as if she had gone insane; he had never heard her say anything filled with such nonsense before, "Oh and what I'm I supposed to do?" He snapped.

"Just be there for him; let him come to you; and instead of yelling at him when he does things you don't like try and praise him for doing good things."

Matt had to admit that her ideas were good but he wasn't in the mood to let her know that. He was fed up with Griffin getting on his nerves and him not knowing how to handle the boy.

"Matt; this is hard on me to but Griffin and Ben they've been through things no kid should have to go through; plus when you take the baby into account-"

"What does the baby have to do with anything?" He questioned.

"Matt just think about it; once this baby gets here we'll be spending all of our time with him; the boys aren't stupid they know that; they know they're not going to get any attention whatsoever. I mean just think about it, that's why Griffin's not getting attached he knows that he'll just get hurt if he does."

"I don't know about you but I have no intention of giving the boys any less attention when the babies born."

"Not on purpose Matt but just think about it when you get home after a long shift who would you go in to check on? Who would you want to see first?"

The thought of holding his son after a rough shift made his heart warm his palms sweaty; then of course like he always did he'd crawl into bed and snuggle close to Gabby.

"You and the baby," He admitted more to himself they to her.

"That's right Matt; It's nothing to be ashamed of its just that somehow once this baby is born we have to keep supporting and paying attention to Griffin and Ben; no matter how hard it gets. We need to make them see they're still loved."

Matt rubbed the back of his neck, "That's going to be hard."

"I know," Gabriela's stomach growled, "It's almost six o'clock she turned on her phone and looked at the time, "You wanna find a place to grab dinner?"

"Sure," Matt stood up, "Griffin, Ben!" He called and immediately both boys stopped what they were doing and looked at him, "Time to go!"

Ben slid down the slide and went racing towards Matt and Gabby. Crashing into Matt he smiled proudly, "Did you see me?" He jumped up and down.

"See what?" Matt asked the young boy.

Ben pouted and stepped back, "You didn't see it," He mumbled.

"Didn't see what Ben?" Gabriela tilted her head to one side.

"I climbed all the way across the monkey bars without any help."

"That's great Ben!" Gabriela smiled widely.

"But you guys didn't see?" Ben again lowered his lip, "I wanted you to see."

"I told you Ben," Griffin stood behind his brother.

"But I wanted them to see," He sighed.

"Well we're watching now," Gabriela sent him a smile, "Go show us."

"Yay!" Ben's whole face changed and he bolted towards the monkey bars and climbed up. Making sure Gabby and Matt were indeed watching he slowly climbed successfully across and jumped down when he got to the end.

"Way to go Ben!" Matt lifted the eight year old in the air, "That was great. The monkey bars were always my favourite thing at a playground.

"I was practicing all summer with Griffin," Ben stated as Matt placed him back on the ground.

"Yeah and now he can do them," Griffin gave his brother a high-five.

"That's really great Ben; I'm very proud of you."

"So boys," Matt changed the subject, "How would you like to go out for dinner tonight?"

Both boys eagerly nodded their heads.

"Good," Matt helped Gabby stand up and the four of them walked towards the car.

After driving down the lakeshore for roughly ten minutes Matt was able to locate a family-friendly seafood restaurant that he thought would be appropriate for dinner. After they had finished up dinner the 'family' decided to take a walk along the beach.

"Can we take off our shoes?" Ben asked as they stepped onto the beach.

"Of course you can buddy," Matt ruffled the young boys hair.

"Yay!" Ben practically threw off his shoes and went running towards the water kicking and splashing it as he went.

"Wait for me!" Griffin ran to join his brother and soon the two were splashing each other and playing in the water.

"Come in!" Griffin waved, "The water's not cold." He promised.

"I don't want to get splashed," Gabriela informed the two boys.

"We won't splash you," Griffin said and Ben nodded his head in agreement.

"Well thank you boys and you know I'd love to join you but taking off my shoes is hard now that I'm seven months pregnant."

"Okay," Ben said and Gabriela was sure she heard a hint of sadness in the boy's voice. "Uncle Matt can you come?" Ben asked.

"Of course!" Matt smiled as he kicked of his shoes and ran and scooped up Ben into his arms and began joining in with Griffin splashing in the water.

"Matt!" Gabby took out her cell phone and found the 'camera' icon, "I want a picture of the three of you!"

"Sure!" Matt held Ben close and pulled Griffin in with his free arm; Allowing Gabriela to snap a few pictures of the three of them.

"Okay, Gabriela announced after a few minutes, "You can go back to playing."

Griffin took off running down the beach, "Come and get me Ben!" He called over his shoulder. "Bet you can't!"

"Oh yeah!" Ben accepted the challenge as Matt set him on the ground and he ran off after his brother.

"Not to fair ahead boys!" Matt shouted after them.

Gabriela squeezed Matt's hand as they continued down the beach keeping a close eye on the two boys who were now taking turns running further into the water.

"They're going to be soaked," Gabriela shook her head as she let go of Matt's hand and made her way towards Ben and Griffin.

Seeing Gabriela approach them Griffin whispered something in Ben's ear and gave Gabriela a cheeky grin.

The in horror Gabriela watched as Ben ran into the water and dove in so his entire body got wet. Re-surfacing the child came up onto the beach shivering.

"Ben!" Gabriela approached him, "Ben what were you thinking? You could get sick!"

"Griffin-dared-dared me too," Ben pointed to his older brother threw his shivers.

"And you don't back out of a dare," Griffin added.

"You're coming with me," Matt took hold of Griffin's arm and dragged him further down the beach.

"Auntie Gabby I'm cold!" Ben whined after Griffin and Matt were out of earshot.

"Yeah I bet you are," Gabriela thought about what she could do to get the boy dry. "You know what," An idea flashed through her mind, "Diego doesn't live to far away; how about we go over to his house and you can borrow some of his clothes. I think you're about the same size.

"O-okay," Ben agreed.

"Come on," Gabriela led him away from the waters edge and met up with Matt and Griffin closer to the car.

Upon seeing Griffin's tear stained eyes and angry growl Gabriela wanted to ask her husband what he had said- or down but knew it was not an appropriate question; she'd ask him later when they were alone.

En-route Gabby called Antonio and explained to him what happened and asked if they could stop in so Ben could borrow some of Diego's clothes. As she expected Antonio had agreed. And twenty minutes later Matt was pulling up the paved driveway.

"Wow!" Griffin spoke for the first time since entering the car, "They're rich! He exclaimed as he looked at the two-story house.

"No, I wouldn't say that," Gabriela unbuckled her seatbelt.

"I would!" Griffin stared at the house, "Can I go in and see Freddie and Carla?"

Matt turned and glared at him, "After what you did tonight? I don't think you even deserve to hang out with them tomorrow when they come over for dinner."

"Ben's the one who did it! Why isn't he getting punished?"

"Griffin that's none of your concern," Matt warned.

Griffin slumped further in the seat and miserably watched Ben walk up the stone walkway with Gabriela.

* * *

The tall basketball net looked out of place in the small driveway and was almost taller then the small garage it stood adjunct too; and with it the front yard looked small but that didn't stop Freddie, Griffin, Carla Diego, Ben and Maria from all playing outside while their parents\guardians talked inside and prepared dinner.

"Look!" Five-year-old Maria bounced a basketball high in the air and watched as it landed again, "I can throw it high!"

"Yay," Freddie collected the ball on the second bounce, "And you could also hurt someone." He reprimanded his younger sister.

"No I can't!" Maria argued back, "I'm careful!" She pointed to herself.

"Freddie its not worth it," Carla called from her spot on the front steps where she was busy sketching the street. "She'll always win an argument."

"Yay!" Maria stuck out her tongue, "So yay!" She added as she narrowed her eyes.

"Oh boy," Freddie took a deep breath, "I think you're going to be a nightmare when you're older."

"Drinks!" Griffin walked out of the door Matt was holding open carrying drinks for all of the kids.

"Finally," Griffin dropped the basketball and opened his hands, "Throw mine here man."

Carla looked up at her brother, "You're an idiot. Don't you know anything?"

"I know you're a nerd."

"If Griffin throws you a bottle of coke and you don't catch it, it'll explode all of the driveway and you'll have to face Aunt Gabby and Uncle Matt."

"You don't want to face Matt," Griffin warned his friend, "He grounded me for two weekends because I dared Ben to dive head first into the lake yesterday.

"Oh! So that's what Aunt Gabby was doing at our house last night!"

"Yeah and I was stuck in the car with Matt," Griffin rolled his eyes as he carefully walked past Carla and then backtracked as he and Carla met eye-to-eye.

He had never realized before how beautiful Carla's brown eyes were and her drawing of the block was probably one of the best things he had ever seen anyone draw.

"Hey Griff!" Carla waved her hand in front of Griffin's face, "You alright?"

Griffin shook his head and blushed, "Oh, yeah I'm fine," He lied, "Just tryin' to calm down."

"Okay," Carla didn't seem so sure but she went back to her drawing nonetheless.

"Hey bro just leave Diego and Ben's drink on the ground. When they get tired of riding their bikes they can drink them.

"Yeah," Griffin set the drinks on the ground as Maria reached for hers and sat cross-legged on the grass to drink it.

Meanwhile inside Matt, Gabby, Antonio and Jackie were all sitting around the dinning room table.

"I don't envy you too," Jackie spoke truthfully after hearing about how her sister in-law and brother in-law were doing with Griffin and Ben.

"They're great kids," Matt tried to explain, "It's just they've been through so much and I think Griffin's resents us for it. He's frustrated and needs someone to blame so he's blaming us.

"Do you have any ideas on what you're going to do once the babies born?" Antonio asked.

"No," Gabriela told her brother honestly, "Not a clue. I think that's why Griffin's acting the way he is; he knows he'll never be as important to us as our baby.

"Is he wrong?" Antonio was never one to shy away from a controversial discussion- especially with his younger sister.

"Antonio!" Gabriela gave her older brother a slap on the back of the head, "Of course he's wrong!

Antonio chose to ignore his sister's friendly reminder he needed to remember to keep is mouth shut "Think about it Gab's," He cautiously continued I mean you're baby is going to need twenty-four hour care. How are you going to deal with the boys waking the baby up or the baby crying when the boys need to sleep? What about homework? What about-"

"I think they get it honey," Jackie cut her husband off.

"We're just going to have to learn as we go," Gabby stated as a bloody Ben and startled looking Diego walled into the house.

"Ben!" Gabriela was first seeing the boy's bloody knee, "What happened?"

"He fell Auntie Gabby!" Diego spoke for his injured friend, "Just around the corner."

"Here," Gabriela took Ben's hand, "Lets get you cleaned up."

"No stingy stuff," Ben spoke through his tears.

"Sorry buddy," Gabriela retrieved their home First Aid kit from the closet and sat on the couch and lifted Ben onto her knee, "The stingy stuff will help your knee."

"But it stings!" Ben cried.

"I know," Gabriela began to clean the wound as Ben cringed, "But it works the best," She assured him.

"It does?" Ben knew she was a trained medical professional, "Do you use it in your ambulance?"

"Sometimes we use it," Gabriela confirmed, "Now pick a Band-Aid."

Ben reached for a Spiderman Band-Aid.

"Spiderman great choice," Gabby applied the Band-Aid, "Now go back outside and play," She instructed.

"Thank you Auntie Gabby," Ben kissed her on the cheek before jumping off her knee and running back outside with Diego.

"Well that didn't seem that bad. Is that what he's always like?" Jackie asked as Gabby returned to the table.

"Most of the time," She confirmed, "Ben's handling this situation way better then I accepted him to. I mean he missed Heather of course but- I don't know it's hard to explain.

"You're right sis' something is off with him," Antonio conformed her theory, "Maybe not everything was as happy at home as you thought."

"Antonio Dawson what are you saying?" Gabriela narrowed her eyes. "Or is it what you're not saying? Either way you need to tell us, as we're their guardians.

Antonio grimaced, he had long ago learned it wasn't a good idea to piss off his younger sister but pissing her off while she was pregnant was something he never ever wanted to do.

"Look all I'm sayin' is Heather may or may not be have a file with Children's Aid."

"Antonio!" Gabriela was near tears.

"I talked to a buddy of mine who works in the Child and Family Division and got some information" Antonio admitted, "Apparently in April something happened at the school that led to the cops getting involved and then Children's Services."

"That's all?"

"Yeah that's all he'd tell me; but here," He reached into his pocket and passed over a card, "This is his cell number, he said you can call him to get more information."

Gabriela accepted the card, "We will."

"So," Jackie decided a change of subject was much needed, "We're driving down to Orlando on the kids' Spring Break and we were wondering if you guys wanted to join us."

Matt and Gabby looked between each other.

"We'd need special permission to take them out of State and permission from Heather," Matt explained.

"They've been to Disney before," Gabriela remembered, "Is that where you were thinking of?"

"Yeah that and Universal for Carla, Freddie and Diego," Jackie added, "Plus a few days at the beach."

"That sounds great Jackie but if we can take the boys we'd still need to worry about the baby, he'd only be five months old. I'm not sure about him going to all those parks and everything; but we'll definitely think about when do you want to know by."

"How about three weeks?" Jackie asked, "Is that enough time."

"Yeah that should be fine," Matt confirmed.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So, what did you think? Did you like it? What do you think is going to happen next?


	5. Atypical Weekend Part One

**A\N: **So I've had a pretty busy few weeks with school things and I was only able to write a little bit at a time. However I think this chapter has a lot of layers to it and I think its very complex and deals with some themes that will continue throughout the rest of the story. I really do hope you think it's been worth the wait.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global the Harry Potter Universe or anything in it, the game of War or the broad game Risk, or the rights to the book Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.

**Spoilers: **Some elements of this chapter were inspired by the Chicago Fire episode "A Power Move"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Atypical Weekend Part One**

Griffin drummed his pencil on his desk as he stared at the walls of his room. It was mid-morning and so far he had successfully avoided any confrontation with Matt. He had eaten his breakfast in silence and then retreated to his room where he was now staring at his math homework.

In the dinning room Matt and Gabriela were having a very heated conversation.

"Matt," Gabriela tried to justify her point, "He's eleven years old; it's perfectly normal to be rebellious. Plus telling Ben to go into the water was just a prank."

"A prank that could have got Ben seriously hurt! What if the water had washed him away or he lost his balance…"

"Matt were right there we wouldn't have let anything happen."

"It's more then that; it's the smirks and the eye rolls."

"Again he's eleven; and we can discuss those with him in mature way but grounding him for two weekends was uncalled for."

Matt threw his arms in the air, "Gabriela! We're never going to get through these fifteen months if we don't agree on how to discipline them!"

"No! This is more then fifteen months Matt! Gabriela pointed to her abdomen, "If we can't agree on one simple thing then how are we going to handle raising a baby."

"Well I can't back-out now of the punishment. He'll think he can walk all over me."

"We'll do something because I don't think two weeks grounding is an appropriate punishment," And with that Gabriela took her jacket and went outside to play with Ben.

Matt cursed under his breath as he turned to walk to the boy's room where Griffin was doing his homework.

"Griffin," Matt knocked on the door, "Can we talk?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, you don't," Matt walked into the room, "And I don't like that tone."

Griffin fought the urge to scream. He didn't know what he needed to do to make Matt like him but he was getting frustrated trying to find out.

"Look," Matt grabbed a seat on the bottom bunk, "I'm new at this fatherhood thing and you and Ben- and especially you you're growing up and you can handle a bit of responsibility.

"I wouldn't have let him drown," Griffin felt a need to say, "I just dared him to go in the water and run back out. It was his idea to swim; and I was going to go after him if I had the time."

Griffin's comments led Matt to wish that he had given him the opportunity to explain his side of the story instead of immediately punishing him. Maybe he thought, maybe Gabriela was right could he have been just a little to hard on him?

When Matt was nineteen and he had left home for college he had known that he'd be a better parent and raise his children better then his parents raises his sister and him. However now looking at Griffin in front of him he realized he had done what his mother used to do to him. He had punished him before they talked about what happened; and looking back at the event he realized that Ben should have at least ben talked to if not punished as well for going into the water after be told not to.

"Uncle Matt," Griffin spoke after the extended silence.

Matt jolted back to reality "I was wrong to just punish you like that yesterday without talking to you first; and I apologize for doing that but what you did was also wrong; Your Aunt and I don't appreciate your looks and eye rolls every time we try to talk to you; everyone has to make adjustments here and your consent attitude isn't helping matters any."

Griffin was shocked to say the least the only adult he had ever hears apologize to him was his father and that was very rare. The thought of Matt being anything like his father though made him angry; he didn't want a new father and even though Matt had said he was trying to replace his friend Griffin felt like Matt was trying to be a second father to him and to Ben.

"What's on your mind bud?" Matt gently taped Griffin's knee.

"Nothing," Griffin lied.

"That's not how this is going to work Griff," Matt spun the rolling chair back around and held it so Griffin was forced to look at him, "I'm just here to listen; now what's up?"

"I won't get in trouble?"

"Uh-" Matt wasn't expecting that, "Well it depends what you did bud."

Griffin hadn't done anything; he had more or less covered for his mother when she was doing things he knew were wrong. But h had promised to keep it a secret and at the time he had rationalized to himself that if he told he'd have lost both parents. Now though living with Matt and Gabby he saw that things could be different and he wanted to tell them so they could help him but he wondered what they'd do? Wondered if they'd keep him and Ben from his mother.

"My Dad died," Griffin began in a low voice, "I don't want to loose my mother forever too. It's like- it's like I knew it was wrong Uncle Matt- it is wrong- but she told me not to tell and- and I didn't because I love her but- but it is wrong and last night I had a nightmare where it happened while my father was still alive and he got mad at me for not telling and- and…"

Matt had no idea what the pre-teen was talking about; but he could officially say he was now concerned about what had been going on in the boys lives in the last year since their father had died.

"Griffin let me start off by telling you your father loved you. It seemed like every sift he'd come in with a story about you or your brother," He laughed quietly at the memory, "And your mother; your mother loves you to but sometimes when things happen the way people love us changes. Take Gabby and I for instance; we were best friends for a long time before we started dating and we loved each other like friends do; but after we started dating our love developed into a different kind of love; a romantic kind of love. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Kind of. So when my father died it changed how Mom loves me and Ben?"

"Yeah; that's right," Matt confirmed hoping that Griffin would tell him more about what he promised to keep a secret for Heather.

"So she still loves me even though-? Even though-" Griffin was trying to say the word; Griffin could tell he was trying so hard to tell him what the secret was but whatever was going on in his brain he just couldn't get it out. "I can't!" He finally gave up and collapsed into Matt's arms in a fit of tears.

"It's okay buddy;" Matt soothed him, "We have time; it's okay."

Griffin grabbed Matt even tighter and continued to cry.

"Auntie Gabby," Ben walked into the kitchen trailing mud as he went, "What are you doing?"

Gabriela looked at the boy; he was covered in mud from head to toe; _Leave it to Ben to find mud," _She thought to herself, "Well first of all Ben we have to get you out of those clothes."

"We do?" Ben looked almost surprised by the notion that taking off muddy clothes was a necessary course of action.

"Of course we do; we can't have you trailing mud all over the house," She stepped forward, "Now go and take off your shoes and bring them to me."

Despite Ben's confused state he took off his shoes one by one and handed them to Gabriela.

"Now go and get changed into fresh clothes."

Ben nodded his head but as soon as his hand reached doorknob Griffin shouted, "GO AWAY!"

Ben immediately turned to Gabriela silently asking what he should do.

"Griffin," Gabriela spoke, "Ben needs to change his clothes can I come in and get some so he can change in the washroom.

A few minutes later after whispering from both Matt and Griffin Matt opened the door just enough so that he could stand in it and handed Gabriela a clean pair of clothes for Ben.

"Matt what's-"

"I'll tell you later," Matt's non-verbal cues spoke louder then his words as he again shut the door.

"Is Griffin okay?" Ben asked.

"Uncle Matts with him," Gabriela avoided the question that she herself wanted an answer to. "Now go get changed in the washroom and bring your clothes to me."

Ben left the kitchen and less then three minutes later he returned wearing the clean clothes.

"I'm going to go and throw these in the wash; you stay here," Gabriela instructed as she walked into the small laundry room. Ben sat at the table and began working on his abandoned science homework from earlier in the morning.

Returning back to the kitchen Gabriela got a peak of his science homework; his science homework he was doing wrong she might add. As if caught up in the moment Gabriela stood and watched as Ben flipped furiously through his textbook. When he slammed the book shut Gabriela decided this might be a good time to help; moving in front of her to the other side of the table Gabriela sat down beside Ben, "Looks like you're having some trouble," She offered up a statement they both knew to be true.

Ben looked up at Gabriela and sighed, "Science is hard," He stated mater-of-factly."

"Yeah it can be tricky," She related, "Can I see your textbook?"

Ben nodded as he passed her his textbook and binder, "We're learning about the food chain."

"Well that sounds interesting," Gabriela began flipping through the notebook but only found side-drawings and very few answers to the questions. If his teacher hadn't already requested an interview she would be tempted to ask for one herself.

" Science is hard," Ben looked at her, "I don't like it."

"Well you're in luck," Gabriela opened the textbook to the appropriate chapter, "Science happens to be my best subject."

'You're going to help me with my homework?" Ben looked at her in wonder.

"Of course I am," Gabriela ruffled the young boys hair, "Now why don't we start with what you learnt in class this week."

"I don't remember," Ben, sighed, "I hate science."

Gabriela observed his non-verbal reactions and figured his lack of participation in class and bad grades were a reason his teacher wanted an interview; she wondered what subjects the boy enjoyed. "Ben, what subjects do you like?"

"Lunch," Ben, answered, "And gym and I like science when we get to use things."

"What do you mean use things?" She wondered.

"Like last year when we were learning about senses we got to feel different foods and guess what they were I…."

Only half listening to the boy's story of what he got to touch Gabriela tried to piece together the puzzle of 'Ben Darden' in her mind. It was perfectly clear to anyone that was close to his father that Ben was a mini-replica. Despite his hair that was a shade lighter Ben was all his father. He acted and talked like Andy. And Gabriela would bet that he would also grow up to like Science, in particular chemistry and physics and love math. She figured it was just all the changes he was going through and not having much hands on learning that was causing him to act out in class.

Snapping her out of her thoughts was the boy's bedroom door opening and Matt walking out. Upon seeing her husband Gabriela immediately stood up and pulled him into the hallway.

"Is everything alright with Griffin?" She whispered.

"We need to talk later," He responded.

"Yeah," Gabriela agreed as she turned around, "Hey Ben how about we work in the dinning room."

"Auntie Gabby," Ben sighed, "I don't want to do my homework."

"Tell you what," She picked up his binder and re-read his homework, "You have ten questions to answer. We'll do five now and five tomorrow how does that sound?"

Ben considered the offer as he licked his lips and played with the sleeves of his shirt; "How about I just don't do it."

"No Ben that's not an option. You either do five questions with me today and five questions tomorrow or we do all ten tomorrow no questions asked."

Ben's green eyes widened at her last comment; he didn't want to see what she would be like tomorrow if he didn't finish the work.

"I'll do five today," He finally decided.

"Okay Ben; take your textbook and binder and go sit at the dinning room table," She handed him back his binder and watched as he collected his textbook and pencil case and walked out of the kitchen.

It took Gabriela an hour and a half of prompting and encouragement before she finally was able to help Ben complete his science questions; and in the meantime Griffin had finished his history homework and had gone with Matt to his parents house to pick up a few games he wanted to bring back and had come back to organize and sort then into cabinets and drawers.

"Okay Ben; all finished," Gabriela smiled as the eight year old wrote his last answer on the sheet of paper.

"Yay!" Ben cheered as he stood up.

"Go put everything back in your backpack and they you can play."

Without a word Ben collected all of his things and ran into his room to dump them into is backpack.

Watching the eight-year-old skirt away Gabby stood up and stretched; she hadn't realized how tired she had been until now.

Matt walked up behind her and rubbed her abdomen, "How about you two go have a little nap upstairs," He suggested.

"I would but you have those three construction jobs to go to. I need to stay up to watch the boys," She fought off another yawn.

"I can watch Ben," Griffin put down the third Harry Potter book and looked at his godparents, "I've watched him before."

"Well I will just be upstairs," Gabriela considered the idea, "And you have watched him before?" She checked.

"Oh yeah," Griffin confirmed, "I used to do it a lot for Mom."

"Well…"

"You don't have to pay me," Griffin stood up, "And I know we're not allowed to answer to door to any strangers."

"Right. And no going outside and make sure you lock the door after Uncle Matt leaves."

"Yep," Griffin closed his book and stood up, "I can do all of that."

"Okay Griffin; but I'll just be right upstairs if you need anything."

"Okay Aunt Gabby," Griffin turned to Ben who had now returned from the bedroom, "Auntie Gabby," He jogged to the stairs and stopped at the bottom.

Gabby turned around, "What is it Ben?"

"Thank you for helping me with my homework," He jumped up a few steps and gave her a hug.

"Anytime Ben," Gabriela gladly hugged him back, "Now you be good for your brother. I'll be up in about an hour."

"Yeah and I'll be home before dinner," Matt made sure his phone was on vibrate before putting it in his jeans pocket.

"Got it," Griffin confirmed.

"Okay boys," Matt turned to them, "Now your Aunt really needs her sleep so I want you to be as quiet as you can. No TV and no yelling."

"No TV?" Griffin groaned.

"Just until she wakes up; you can make use of the board games in the cabinet."

"Battleship!" Ben jumped up and ran to retrieve one of his favourite games, "Can we play that?"

"Sure," Griffin agreed, "Bur only if we can play War after." He spoke of his favourite card game.

"Ooh," Ben grinned as he reached for the card, "Lets just play that. It never ends."

Matt watched in delight as he saw the two brothers behaving and actually acting like friends; this is what he remembered from before their father had died.

"Stay like this boys," He told them, "This game and noise level is perfect. Now I'm going to leave now; Griffin remember to lock up after I leave."

Griffin stood up from the couch as followed Matt towards the front door; after Matt had left he locked it and then walked back to the living room where Ben had dealt out the cards.

An hour and a half later Gabriela walked down the stairs and into the living room to find Ben and Griffin engaged in a game of War just as they were when Matt left them.

"Aunt Gabby," Griffin was the first one to see her, "I thought you were going to have a nap."

Gabriela chuckled, "I did Griff. It's three o'clock."

"It is? No wonder I'm hungry."

"I'm hungry too." Ben echoed.

"Lets go get something," Griffin stood up, "We can finish playing later."

"Griffin I can make you boys something to eat," Gabby told the pre-teen you don't need to do that.

"It's okay; I'm used to it."

Gabriela got shivers' when he seemed so confident in taking charge and looking after Ben. It was more then him just being a good older brother, he seemed to be accustomed to doing it and that worried her a little as at eleven years old he was far to young to be looking after his eight year old brother on his own for long periods of time.

Snapping out of her inning thoughts she followed the boys into the kitchen, "Griffin what were you planning to make?"

"Sandwiches," He responded.

"Okay," Gabriela didn't want to hinder the boys impendence, "You can have that or you boys can heat up the casserole from Thursday and have some of that I think that's what I'm going to have."

"Me too," Ben licked his lips, "It was good."

Griffin fought the urge to roll his eyes; he hated it when Matt and Gabby were against him doing things on his own. He felt they treated him like a baby.

"How about you Griffin, do you want some leftovers?"

"Okay I guess," He walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. "But I can make a sandwich."

"I know," Gabriela scooped out the casserole into three bowls, "But sometimes I like doing things for you boys."

Griffin mumbled.

"Griffin," Gabriela saw that he was still quite angry and decided she needed to address the issue, "I want to talk to you in the bedroom."

Griffin stood up and followed her into the room shutting the door behind him.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," She explained, "I don't want to do that or take away your independence."

Griffin rubbed his feet on the floor, "I'm not a baby."

"I know," Gabriela spoke with confidence, "You're eleven years old and you've been through more then most adults have; I think you're pretty grown-up for your age."

Griffin looked up and smiled.

"That being said I think its time we sit down and make a list of chores for you to do around the house."

"Like on a regular basics?" He didn't think wanting to have independence would turn into him doing housework.

"Yes that's actually what it means."

"I guess so," Griffin agreed.

"Okay we'll talk with Uncle Matt when he gets home and we can all discuss what chores you should do." She said as she opened the bedroom door and walked back into the kitchen with Griffin following her.

Both boys who hadn't eaten since breakfast had eaten the casserole quickly; they each had more then one helping and Gabriela was pleasantly surprised when Griffin collected his dished and loaded them into he dish washer prompting Ben to do the same.

"Aunt Gabby can I go outside?" Griffin asked as he saw some of the other neighbourhood kids playing street hockey.

"Of course," Gabriela nodded also looking out the window and seeing the kids, "I want you wearing a helmet though," She warned.

Despite Griffin's attitudes on helmets he knew she'd be watching him closely and he's be pulled from the game if he wasn't wearing one. "Okay," He grabbed his jacket off the hook and walked out the front door.

"Auntie Gabby," Ben took a seat at the kitchen table and watched as Gabby got a box from a shelf, "What are you doing?"

"I feel like vanilla cake so I'm making one. Do you want to help?"

Ben's eyes glistened with happiness, "Can I?"

Gabriela smiled at the boy's enthusiasm, "Of course you can. You can be my assistant."

"What does an assistant do?" Ben walked to the counter and stood beside her.

"Well," Gabriela taped her chin thinking about the same question, "Do you want to get out all the ingredients and mixing bowls?"

"Okay," Ben agreed.

"Good now we need a small mixing bowl and a larger one. They're in here," She stepped back from the counter and pointed to drawer.

Ben opened the drawer and retrieved what he needed; and he then went around the small kitchen and retrieved all of the other ingredients.

"Do you want to help measure the ingredients?" Gabriela asked.

"Uh-huh!" Ben nodded his head excitedly as he pushed a chair towards the counter and climbed used it to help him climb onto the counter. Sitting on the counter and with his feet dangling Ben looked at his godmother with a curious look, "Can I put the ingredients in now?"

"Yep," Gabriela reached for the milk, "Do you remember which measuring cup is for the milk?"

Ben automatically reached for the correct measuring cup and held it steady as Gabriela poured in the milk.

"Auntie Gabby this is fun," Ben smiled, "I like doing things with you."

"I like doing things with you to Ben," Gabriela kissed his cheek, "I think we make a pretty good team."

"Oh!" Ben suddenly jumped from the counter and ran to retrieve his backpack; "I forgot to read this to you!" He returned minutes later with his novel study booklet, "We finished chapter one of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory' today in class."

"Oh and how do you like it?" She wondered.

"It's okay but I want to read you my assignment," He turned to one of the front pages in his booklet and read aloud "If I got a Golden Ticket I would take my Aunt Gabby with me. My Aunt Gabby is smart, pretty and nice. I think that if we went together we would have a lot of fun."

"Ben," Gabriela turned around and opened up her arms, "That was so sweet."

Ben hugged Gabby, or hugged her the best he could given she was almost eight months pregnant, "I love you," He mumbled."

"I love you too Ben," She kissed his dark hair, "Do you have any other homework we could work on while we wait for the cake to bake?"

"I have to finish my novel study questions," He handed her his booklet, "I just have two questions left."

Gabriela examined the booklet and the few pages Ben had completed so far; "Well how about you finish by those questions. Do you have any Math homework?"

"No," Ben shook his head, "I always finish my math in class. I love working with the counting cubes."

Just as Gabriela had suspected, Ben liked Math but and especially because it was hands-on. She wondered if there were some way she could make his science unit hands-on or help him with it at home so he would get better grades and not disrupt the class.

"Something smells good," Matt walked through the front door around five o'clock.

"Uncle Matt!" Both Griffin and Ben stopped setting the table and an up to give him a hug.

Matt had to say he could get used to coming home to this every night.

"Hey boys," He gave theme each a tight hug, "How was your day."

Griffin responded first as he spoke about how he started reading the fifth Harry Potter book and how Gabriela was impressed because it was a hard book. He then informed him that he made some new friends and that Freddie had invited him over the following weekend to go to a barbeque his parents were having.

"He didn't just invite you," Gabriela reminded the pre-teen, "We're all invited."

"And Auntie Gabby and me are going to make a cake!" Ben added enthusiastically, "Because we make a great pair."

"Oh really?" Matt raised an eyebrow, "Should I be worried?" He chuckled.

"No!" Ben laughed.

Matt lifted the boy into his arms and carried him into the kitchen were he saw dinner on the stove and a cake cooling on the counter.

"Uncle Matt I helped make that!" Ben proudly pointed to the cake, "And I decorated it all b myself."

Matt would have guessed that as the cake had uneven icing and sprinkles everywhere but he chose not to even react, as he knew Ben was proud of what he did.

"Very good Ben. We can have some after dinner." He put the boy on the ground, "Now go and help Griffin set the table."

Once Ben was out of sight Matt wrapped his arms around Gabriela and pressed his face into her shoulder, "He really likes you."

'Yeah," Gabriela turned off the stove and reached for the plates and cutlery but Matt reached for her arm.

"You go and sit down; I'll serve dinner."

Gabriela turned to kiss him on the lips, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," He kissed het in return.

For dinner Gabriela had made a Spanish pasta dish and had steamed vegetables on the side.

Out of the two boys Ben despite his age was the one more willing to try the new foods Gabriela had made.

"Now boys," Gabriela felt a slight sting in her lower back as she sat down next to Matt, "I want you to try just a little bit of this before you make something else."

"Why can't we have normal food like everyone else?" Griffin asked.

"Griffin," Gabriela responded, "I happen to know that Freddie and Carla have been eating as you say 'un-normal' food all their lives."

"Yeah but there Dad isn't as good of a cook as you," Griffin said what had been said thousands of time before.

"He ahs a point," Matt confirmed Griffin's quote, "Antonio can cook but you're much better."

"You ever tell him that?" Gabriela asked her husband as she felt what she thought was a contraction.

"Yeah like I want to challenge your brother to a fight; no thank you." Matt knew very well Antonio used to be a semi-pro boxer and couched youth in boxing and regularly practiced it at the gym.

"That's what I thought," Gabriela dished out the meal and served everyone.

"After dinner can we play Risk?" Griffin asked as he looked at the food on his plate.

"You know what; that happens to be my favourite game." Matt took bite of the pasta dish; "I'll play it with you."

"Me too," Ben spoke.

"I'll play," Gabriela rubbed her abdomen in an effort to see if her unborn son had changed positions; she wanted to make sure she was in labour before telling Matt.

The rest of the dinner went by with the 'family' talking about different subjects and the boys loading Matt with questions about his construction business.

"Cake time!" Ben exclaimed after he and Griffin had finished clearing off the table, "Please?" He added when Matt looked at him.

"Alright buddy," Gabriela stood up. After keeping track of every contraction and baby movement she had calculated that she was most defiantly in labour; albeit just over a mouth early.

"I hope its good," Ben followed Gabriela into the kitchen and watched as she cut the cake into four pieces.

"Auntie Gabby," Ben noticed her winces and pains, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," She quickly lied, "The babies just kicking."

Ben seemed to take the lie as he took two of the pieces of cake and followed Gabby back into the dinning room.

But as Gabriela attempted to sit back down she couldn't hide the tears coming out of her eyes as her contractions worsened.

"Sweetie." Matt pulled her into his arms and held her, "Is it the baby?" He pressed his lips to her forehead.

Gabriela nodded her head as she clung to Matt, "I thought we had more time but I think we need to go to the hospital."

Matt jumped up and ran upstairs to retrieve the overnight bag he had packed the weekend before.

"Are we coming too?" Ben asked.

"No, no," Gabriela spoke, "It could be hours until the baby comes. You'll have nothing to do at the hospital."

"Yeah and I don't want to watch you give birth," Griffin shivered, "I get enough of it in health class."

Despite her pain Gabriela found the eleven year olds comments funny. Then snapping back to reality she said, "Call Antonio and Jackie and ask one of them to come over and bring you back to their house. They'll know what to do."

"Okay," Griffin walked to the phone, "Are you leaving now?" He wondered.

"Yes," Matt helped Gabby walk towards the front door, "We'll see you boys later," He called over his shoulder as he shut the door.

**TBC**

* * *

**A**\**N: **Please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter. I would also love any input on anything you want to see happen in the upcoming chapters. Also, I'm open to any character traits\appearance ideas for my OC Samantha (Carla's best friend) who we'll first meet in the barbecue episode.


	6. Atypical Weekend Part Two

**A\N: **So here it is, the long awaited chapter where to meet Baby Casey :) I hope its everything you thought it would be.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **Mild adult themes and language.

* * *

**Atypical Weekend Part Two**

Gabriela squeezed Matt's hand through another contraction; soon after arriving to Lakeshore hospital she was given an epidural, which did numb the pain a little, but as time went on and her contractions worsened she found the epidural to be wearing off.

"Matt," Sweat rolled off Gabby's face, "Can you get me some ice chips?"

"Of course," Matt released her hand, "Do you want another cold cloth too?"

"Yes," Gabriela dug her fingers into the palm of her hand as another wave of contractions started.

"I'll be back as quick as I can," Matt told her as he quickly left the room and went to the ice machine and filled up a cup as full as he could get it. On his way back to Gabby's room he stopped by the nurses station and told them he thought Gabby might need another epidural as her contractions were hitting her pretty hard.

* * *

"Boys," Antonio walked into the family room that Ben and Diego had turned into a castle, "It's getting late time to wash up for bed."

"Dad!" Diego groaned from the other side of the room where the boys had set up sleeping bags and a play tent that looked like a castle.

"Come on boys; let's go." Antonio's tone changed, "I don't want you to be tired in the morning."

"Antonio," Ben emerged from the fort first, "Has Auntie Gabby had the baby yet?"

"No not yet; but babies sometimes take a long time to be born."

"Oh okay," Ben looked away.

Whereas Griffin had been perfectly fine at the house all night Ben seemed to be anxious and on edge. It took Diego quite a lot of convincing before Ben finally agreed to help him build a fort.

"Ben," Antonio reached for the young boy but he moved away.

"Come on," Diego said to Ben, "Lets go into my room and spy on Freddie, Griffin and Carla.

"Knock first!" Antonio called over his shoulder as the eight year olds disappeared out of sight.

"Okay so-" Freddie looked at one of the truth or dare cards just as Diego barged into the room.

"Diego!" Freddie glared as he reached for a pillow and threw it at his brother. "Haven't you heard of knocking?"

"Yes," He remarked smugly "And it's my room too!"

"Not for much longer," Freddie growled as he stood over him.

"Mom! Dad!" Diego began running out of the room Freddie chasing him, "Freddie's trying to kill me again!"

Ben took one look at Griffin's face and darted out of the room; he didn't want his older brother mad at him too.

And with that Carla who had been acting weird all dinner fled the room in tears leaving Griffin alone.

"Mom!" Carla ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Is Mom home yet?" She asked her father who was talking to her brothers.

"She's with Maria at dance class. They should be home any minute," And if on cue the front door opened and Maria and Jackie walked into the house.

"Mom!" Carla rushed towards the door "I need to talk to you! It's important!"

"You're crying," Maria, observed the tears on her sister's face.

"Shut up!" Carla glared at her, "You're only a baby!"

"I am not!"

"Carla," Jackie warned, "You know better then to name call; and Maria its good you know your sister is sad but instead of telling her you can ask her what's wrong. That's a better way to show you care."

"What's wrong?" Maria asked her older sister, "Do you need a hug?"

Through her tears Carla smiled, "Boys are jerks," She knelt down to the five year olds level.

"Uh-huh, boys have cooties," Maria informed her, "They're gross."

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that." She looked her sister directly in the eyes as she pulled away from her embrace.

"Maria go upstairs and get into your pajamas," Jackie told her younger daughter, "Daddy or I will be up to tuck you in soon."

"Okay," Maria walked up the stairs.

"Now Carla," Jackie took her hand and walked into the living room where she sat down on the couch, "What's the matter?"

"Freddie's such a jerk!" Carla cried, "All night he's been nothing but obnoxious, he's embarrassing me."

"Embarrassing you?" Jackie wondered and then everything clicked, the awkward looks, the way she wouldn't talk to him; Carla had her very first crush, on Griffin. "Oh sweetie that's so cute!" She hugged her.

"Mom!" Carla groaned, "I'm not a baby, I'm almost a teenager."

"Yes sweetheart I know," Jackie tried to refrain herself, "You are growing up."

"Yeah and Griffin's my friend but whenever he's around…"

"You get butterflies in your stomach?"

Carla nodded her head, "Yeah. But he hates me; all he and Freddie do is tease me and call me names! I mean I Freddie's supposed to but Griffin's not and then when we were finally getting along Diego came in and ruined everything. I just hate everything!" She sobbed.

"Oh boy," Jackie whispered under her breath; she recognized all the signs and they were all pointing to Carla growing up. She'd have to remember to take her shopping for training bras and some hygiene products.

"Mom! What should I do?" Carla looked at her mother, "Why does Griffin hate me?"

"Oh sweetheart," Jackie soothed, "Griffin doesn't hate you; it's just girls grow up quicker then boys do;"

"So he doesn't like me?"

"He likes you as a friend sweetheart." She told her, "And sometimes when boys like you, like really like you they do tease and make fun of you because they don't know what else to do."

"Oh!" Carla perked up, "So he might like me?"

"He might," Jackie confirmed as Carla hugged her and raced out of the room.

Watching her daughter leave Jackie stood up herself and made her way into the family room where Antonio was saying goodnight to Diego and Ben.

"Goodnight Mom!" Diego rushed towards her and pulled her into a hug.

"Goodnight sweetie," Jackie kissed his hair. "And goodnight Ben," She hugged the other boy.

"Goodnight," Ben responded.

"Hello! Don't forget about me!" Maria yelled down the stairs.

"Oh!" Jackie quickly turned around and headed for the stairs, "I'm coming sweetheart!"

After getting the younger boys settled and checking in on the older one's reminding them that lights out was in an hour Antonio walked into the master bedroom where Jackie wad sitting on their bed with her IPad.

"I think working nights might have been quieter then it was here tonight," He spoke as he closed the door and preceded to the bed, "So what did you talk to Carla about?" He closed his eyes in preparation for the answer he knew would be coming.

"Woman stuff Antonio," She squeezed his hand, "And don't give me that look; in a year she'll be a teenager she's growing up."

"I say we lock her in a tower," Antonio's tone sounded much too serious for Jackie's licking.

"Antonio you're going to have to face the facts that she's going to date boys, wear make-up and shorter clothes; but we raised her right."

"Jackie! Do you know how man times I heard parents say that? How many times after their girl ended up dead or- or ran away; how many young girls I saw working as prostitutes and hookers on the streets! I'm not letting that happen to her."

"Antonio!" Jackie grabbed his shoulders and locked him straight in the eyes, "I'm not saying what you saw when you were in Vice and on the street wasn't horrible but you're making it sound like every girl turns out like that; and we both know that's not true. We also both know that the more you forbid her to do things and act like you do when she taken an interest in clothes and make-up then she's going to rebel and it'll be worse; we just have to take things one day at a time.

"Jackie its not that easy," Antonio ran a hand over his face, "We need to protect her."

"And we will, we'll protect all of them," She ran her hands over his face.

* * *

The newborn baby cried until he was placed on Gabby's chest; as soon as his blue eyes met his mother's brown he calmed down a little.

"He's perfect," Gabriela spoke though her tears and exhaustion as she stared at her son. "Matt," Gabriela turned to her husband, "Matt," She reached for his hand when she saw tears fall from his eyes.

Matt reached over and placed a lingering kiss on Gabby's lips, "I love you so much. You gave me the greatest gift in the world."

"Mr. and Mrs. Casey," An older nurse reached for the baby, "We just need to preform some routine checks on your baby."

Gabriela knew this was coming but that didn't help ease the pain as her baby started crying the moment he was picked up by the nurse.

After being examined and weighed he was bundled in a blanket and handed back to Gabriela who was then wheeled back into her room.

"Here Matt I know you've been waiting just as long as me to told him."

Matt gently took his son into his arms, "Hey buddy," He held him close, "I'm your Daddy. Your Mommy and I are so happy you're hear, you're going to be loved."

The newborn stared at his father and made a movement with his tongue, which made Matt laugh. "Oh boy you think you're funny," Matt pressed his lips gently to his forehead.

"Matt look," Gabriela smiled in awe as the baby touched Matt's chin and examined it. "You know he does have your face," She added, "And your eyes and skin colour. I think he's going to look a lot like you."

"Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Casey," A young woman who looked to be in her early to mid thirties knocked on the door to the open room, "My names Chelsea, I'm a Nurse here at the hospital; I'm going to help you breast-feed your baby for the first time," She stepped into the room and closed the door for privacy.

"Yeah the doctor mentioned you'd be coming," Gabriela told her, "I didn't know it'd be you though." She smiled and then when the nurse looked rather uncomfortable and confused she further explained, "I think you'd know me better as Gabriela Dawson, I'm a paramedic out of firehouse fifty-one."

"Oh my gosh Gabby," Chelsea smiled, "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you," She flushed with embarrassment.

"I wouldn't even recognize myself in the mirror; I look like hell, but it was all worth it," She looked at the baby Matt was holding, "This is my husband Matt."

"Nice to meet you," Chelsea smiled. "Now Gabby since we know each other I can-"

"No, no," Gabby shook her head, "You can stay."

"Alright," Chelsea nodded her head and got down to business, "Now the first thing to do is to find a comfortable position. How about we try to move the pillows around so you have more support. She rearranged the pillows that that Gabriela had two behind her for extra support.

"May I," She reached her arms out for the baby in Matt's arms.

Matt kissed his son's forehead and handed him to Chelsea. "Now Gabby I don't want you to be discouraged if he doesn't take to your breast at first." She handed Gabriela was baby.

"Okay," Gabriela positioned the baby and gently guided his mouth to her nipple. He sucked at first but then pulled away and fussed in her arms. "Ssh," Gabby rubbed his back, "It's okay if you're not hungry," She pulled him back and held him upright but he continued to cry.

"I think he is hungry," Chelsea prompted, "He just might be a bit discouraged he can't do it. It'll take a little bit of time for both of you to get used to it."

"You know I promised myself I wouldn't get upset if this happened but…" Tears fell from Gabriela's eyes, "I can't help it."

"It's okay sweetie; I'm sure its nothing you're doing wrong."

"I hope not."

"It's not Gabby," Chelsea told her, "We'll try again in a few minutes."

Gabriela nodded her head in agreement but was more concerned about soothing her baby then anything else.

"Hey babe," Matt looked at the time on the clock, "It's almost eight o'clock; I'm going to go and call Antonio and Jackie."

"Matt," Gabby narrowed her eyes, "I don't want everyone coming to see me all at once."

"Just the boys?" He asked his hand on the doorknob.

"No, the boys, Antonio, Jackie and their kids and my mother; and if you want Christy and her family. But nobody else, you can call tem but tell them to come tomorrow."

"Got it," Matt left the room and walked to an area of the hospital where he could use his cell phone.

* * *

Since Antonio had to work a double shift on a the Intelligence's Squad's current case Jackie and he were not able to take the kids to see the new baby until the following day; and since the baby and Gabby were being released from the hospital that afternoon anyways Matt had just told them they would stop by the house to spend a few hours before taking the new baby and Griffin and Ben back to their house.

"Okay One…Two…Three!" Freddie shouted as Ben and Diego ram and jumped into two leaf piles.

"Judges?" Freddie turned to Carla and Maria who each held up a sign.

"Diego!" Maria cheered.

"What?" Ben shook his head, "That's favoritism."

"She's only five!"

"So she can be bribed with candy!" Ben pointed at Diego, "Race ya to the car!" He turned his turned in time to see Matt's car round the corner and by the time Diego knew what he was talking about he was long gone.

"Hey!" Diego laughed as he ran chasing after his friend.

"Auntie Gabby, Uncle Matt!" Ben waved as Matt parked the car in the driveway carful to make sure all six children were in plain sight.

"Hey guys," Matt climbed out of the car, "Your Mom and Dad inside?"

"Mom told Dad to go to bed because he was grumpy," Carla informed her uncle, "But he told us to wake him up when you got here. I'll go tell Mom!" She let go of Maria's hand and walked towards the front foot of the house.

"Awe, cute baby," Maria walked onto the pavement and watched as Matt carefully took the car seat out of the car, "He's awake," The five year old observed, "And he has blue eyes."

"Very good observing," Matt rubbed her brown hair with one hand as he passed.

"He's so small," Diego fell into step with his Uncle.

"Yes he is small right now but he'll grow," Gabriela told him as Freddie opened the door and Griffin held it open for everyone.

"Gabby," Jackie smiled brightly as she walked into the main hallway followed by Carla, "You look great," She hugged her.

Gabriela pulled out of the hug and stared her sister in-law, "Jackie I look like hell. I'm running on zero sleep and my body aches."

"You still look good. Can I get you guys anything? Water. Coffee. Tea?"

"Water would be great, but I can get it,"

"Gabby you need to rest," Matt touched her hand.

Gabby turned and stared at her husband but Matt didn't' have time to respond as a half asleep Antonio walked down the stairs.

"Hey sis," He hugged Gabby and kissed her on the cheek, "How's the best sister doing?"

"I'm good, how're you doing? Working a double and then coming home to six kids."

"Hey!" All six kids were almost in-sync.

"Wow," Gabriela laughed, "Three days and they already can read each other's minds. You and Jackie might have just found yourselves a part-time job."

"Whatever you need," Antonio told her seriously, "Now lets go into the living room so I can see my new nephew."

"Can I hold him after Dad?" Carla asked.

"Uh sweetie," Jackie handed the children all drinks and Gabby a water bottle after she joined the group in the living room, "Maybe we should get Ben and Griffin hold him first."

"All I want to know is his name," Freddie spoke up.

"It's Lucas," Matt said as he lifted the now very alert baby out of his car seat and held him. "Here Antonio," He stood up carefully and handed his son to his brother in-law.

Antonio took the baby into his arms, "Hey little man," He cooed, "Your parents are great but if you ever need a break especially from your Mom, he gave Gabby a friendly glare, "Then you can always come to me I'm the cool Uncle."

"Ha-ha," Gabriela mocked, "Yeah right."

"Daddy!" Maria grew impatient and ran from her spot on the floor over to the couch where her parents were sitting, "I want hold him!"

Due to the volume of Maria's voice and her sudden movements Lucas began crying and fidgeting in Antonio's arms.

"Maria," He gently schooled, "You need to be quiet around your new cousin; he doesn't like loud noises."

Maria stepped backwards and lowered her head; if there was one thing she hated it was getting in trouble. "I'm sorry," She mumbled.

"Sweetheart it's nothing to be sorry about; nobody told you before. Now that you know though you need to be very careful next time."

"Okay Daddy," Maria saw Lucas' crying had quieted, "Is he feeling better now?"

"Yeah but now I think he might be hungry," Gabby spoke up, she had already learnt some of Lucas' signs for hunger and him puckering his lips was one of them.

Shaking his head in disgust Freddie stood up to leave, "Do I have to stay for this?"

Jackie and Antonio looked at Gabby, "Ask Aunt Gabby?"

"No, no boys you can go," Gabriela dismissed both her nephew and Griffin who looked uncomfortable as well.

"Boys are so immature," Carla tried to sound grown-up, "You should hear all of them in class during health," She said as she watched closely as Lucas began sucking happily on Gabby's nipple.

"Why does he do that?" Maria asked aloud.

"Well sweetheart; Lucas is sucking milk out of my breast," Gabriela explained to her five year old niece as simply as she could.

"You have milk in there?" Maria asked, "But how?"

"Well my body makes it so Lucas can eat it; that's pretty cool right?"

"I'm going to tell all my friend's tomorrow!" She proclaimed proudly.

"Oh boy, I better write a note to your teacher," Jackie picked up Maria,  
"You can help me write it okay."

"Okay!" Maria smiled happily; she loved helping her mother write notes.

After Lucas had finished eating and Matt had changed his diaper everyone was given an opportunity to hold him; and everyone did except Ben; he was encouraged to and asked many times if he wanted to but the eight year old refused each time. And the fact that he wouldn't worried both Matt and Gabby, as they knew they'd have their hands full for the next fourteen months.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So, what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know.


End file.
